


been cooking all day/and it's gonna take me all night

by omgimnaked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eating, Food, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgimnaked/pseuds/omgimnaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean bakes for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	been cooking all day/and it's gonna take me all night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afullmargin (anemptymargin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/gifts).



> Thanks for both inspiration and beta work. <3

Castiel barely eats. Well, he eats enough to keep him alive, but Dean isn’t too sure that he’d even do that if he and Sam weren’t there with food.

“Cas, you hungry?” is met with a “Huh? Sure, I guess,” and a “thank you,” of course, when Dean brings him food. Dean is a damn good cook and getting better all the time; he knows this, but he wishes Cas would notice. Dean is pretty sure he could put anything in front of him and he’d eat it the same way; perfunctorily, not too fast but not slow enough to savor it, either.

After watching Cas getting by on the bare minimum for weeks, Dean makes it his personal mission to get Cas to actually enjoy food; maybe not quite the way he’d seen him enjoy all those cheeseburgers when his vessel was consumed by Famine, but at least with some kind of enthusiasm.

So Dean sets to work. He bakes a pie that his mom would have been proud of—even the lattice work turns out pretty nice.

Dean places a plate in front of Cas and a mug beside that. On the plate, there’s a slice of apple pie with steam rising from it and a generous helping of vanilla ice cream. In the mug, coffee made just the way Dean knows Cas likes it.

“Thank you, Dean.”

Dean shrugs, as if Castiel can’t see all the effort he’s put into this. “It’s nothing. Go ahead, try some.”

Cas picks up the spoon on the side of the plate and cuts a small piece off the end of the pie, brings it to his mouth and chews it carefully.

“It’s very good, thank you.”

“No, no, Cas, you don’t eat it like that. Here, you gotta try it like this.”

Dean picks up the spoon, cuts another piece of pie, and adds some ice cream to the spoon.

“I do know how to feed myself, Dean.”

“Yeah, but you’re not doin’ it right. Now open up.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, but complies. Dean pushes the spoon between Cas’s lips and holds it there for a moment before pulling it away. He can tell that Cas is moving the food around in his mouth, enjoying the feeling of the warm pie and the cold ice cream intermingling on his tongue. Suddenly, Cas lets out a low moan. Dean’s eyes widen at the sound, but he chooses to act as though nothing’s happened.

“It’s delicious, Dean. Thank you.”

Cas finishes the rest of the food quickly, only stopping to take sips of his coffee. Throughout the process, Dean sits enraptured; every time Castiel takes a bite, there’s another moan. Cas doesn’t seem to notice the sounds he’s making, or the way Dean grips the side of the table, knuckles whitening every time Cas takes a bite.

“Dean, that was wonderful. Thank you.”

Dean swallows hard, hopes his voice will come out steady. “Stop thanking me, Cas, it’s really nothin’. Glad you enjoyed it.”

“I did, very much. I knew that humans often eat just for the pleasure of the food, but I had never experienced the feeling myself since I...”

He trails off rather than finishing the sentence, and looks down at the table in front of him. Dean wonders how the sentence ended in Cas’s head. He knows how much Cas blames himself for everything that’s happened, and that’s definitely a pain Dean understands.

“Yeah? Maybe we can figure out some other things that’ll give you pleasure. Uh, foods you’ll enjoy, I mean. Obviously.”

Dean blushes and wonders why he bothers talking, and Cas looks up at him with a crooked smile. The urge to kiss the upturned corner of that mouth is so strong that Dean grips the table once more before rising, taking the dishes from in front of Castiel, and retreating to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Nettie Moore" by Bob Dylan and my love for giving things titles from random lyrics that barely apply to the work. :)


End file.
